


Fallen Star Revelry

by Supernormality



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Progression, But still has a dick, CBT, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Femsub, Futanari, Is that acceptable?, Maledom, Mind Break, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Trans Female Character, Trans Humiliation, Transphobia, light guro, magical girl, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernormality/pseuds/Supernormality
Summary: Lily is a Trans Magical Girl of the Star Brigadier! A heroine of justice fighting against the nefarious Negaverse Corp! BUt when her girlfriend, Riza, was captured by her rival Baron Barbael she went into his lair to save the love of her life.Unfortunately, she too was captured and must face with the worst thing and she falls ever deeper into a nightmare...
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Fallen Star Revelry

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned that this contains plenty of triggering content related to abuse, transphobia and the like. Reader discretion is advised

Being one of the most, if not __the most__ , powerful Starlight Brigadier; one that some of her friends and allies say was the last hope the world has left. It was one of the greatest confidence boosters and heaviest weight that a high-school girl that (used to) struggled with their gender identity could have. Lily had to balance between being crushed by expectation and biting off more than she could chew.

What happened today was the latter; An ill-considered rescue mission to save her girlfriend, Riza, that resulted in being captured herself. Which was why she was being tied up and put inside one of their dungeons

One could forgive someone of her age for doing something so rash, disappointing but understandable. Not her, Lily cursed herself for underestimating her foes. The Negaverse Corp we’re usually too busy bickering or backstabbing to get anything done but she should’ve known that someone like Baron Barbael would be able to whip the minions into something approaching effective.

 _ _Scarily__ effective. She had to correct herself, God she could be so arrogant.

The cuffs and collar binding Lily to the wall prevented her dwindled magical reserve from recuperating. The light in her Star Gem was still dim even after hours of (poor)rest She couldn’t see much in the dark cell except dirty grey concrete and the iron door barring her from looking out. She could hear the grunts of the ape-like guards outside, their bloated simian face seen through the bars of the door.

She was still in her Brigadier outfit; a pink leotard with a skirt over it, detached sleeves, and frilly ornaments adorned throughout her clothes; ribbons, ties, and other such things any heroine of justice would wear. A gem-encrusted bow rested on top her shoulder-length black and red hair

Lily was trying to think of a reason why they wouldn’t just kill her. A bargaining chip? No, her friends would just try to rescue her just like she did, __especially__ if the higher-ups forbid them from trying. Maybe that was what they wanted? A lure to bring them into a trap? That could work once, but that was much too risky and Barbael didn’t seem like that kind of risk-taker….. They’re maybe trying to bend her to their will.

She guffawed, __‘Fat chance that ever happens.’__

The sound of something slithering broke Lily out of her brief amusing thought. The ape-guards outside grunted in deference and started to unlock the seals on the door. The clicks and slams the only thing heard as she prepared herself for who was coming; Though she had a good idea who it was.

The final lock opened with a sound like tearing steel, __’ ‘Least they’re not skimping on the security.’__ Negaverse doors we’re notoriously shitty. A sudden bright light shone from just above her, illuminating one of her most persistent enemy’s form: Baron Barbael

An armoured humanoid upper-body with the lower parts of a snake… was what his silhouette looked like but he was much more monstrous than that. Slimy tentacles weaved themselves into an approximation of musculature, insectile rough brown exoskeleton covered most of his body. His arm was made from thick powerful tendrils that coalesced into a stinger-like hand, his ‘face’ was a featureless expanse of chitin that flared backwards; slightly lighter in colouration compared to the exoskeletal plates on the rest of his body.

Despite his facelessness and his posture; back straight with his bladed limb folded behind his back, she knew he was preparing to fight. His tentacles were too tense, the ones that made his arms coiled tightly, ready to strike at any moment. Unlike his two other subordinates on his flank, their oversized hands gripping their iron spears lightly.

“Greetings, Brigadier Rory.” Barbael’s voice was the most normal thing about him, a deep bassy tone that said his words flatly. Almost machine-like.

“Greetings to you Baron, and it’s Lily, not Rory. I am __honoured__ to meet you in person and peacefully too!” Lily said in a mocking tone. The ape-guards growled at her jab at their leader but he silenced them with a wave of his limb.

__‘Huh, he got some loyal lackeys.’__

__

The monstrous snake-man gestured for the guards to leave both of them alone. __Now__ theythe looked worried, turning to each other before seemingly shrugging. Their steps echoing inside the cell as they turned back quickly and rapidly close the door with a slam. Locking back the seal with a strange hurry.

“Whatever name you choose to call yourself Brigadier, you have been quite the thorn to my liege and an honoured foe for me personally. So I wish to see your face in defeat for both entertainment and respect.” He slithered closer to her, his plates scratching the concrete floor.

Lily had always known that Barbael was more than willing to dirty his… hands so she should have expected he would kill her himself. She watched his talons glinting from the artificial light of her cell, the shadows on the side of the room made her feel more caged than ever before.

She breathed out to relax, “ If you do call me your ‘honoured foe’ then release Riza after you killed me. Last good thing you could do” It was a longshot but she was the target, not Riza. She’s the only one who could actually destroy them, Riza was just bait it seems.

Barbael cocked his faceless head down to look at her, “Kill you? I will do nothing of the sort, boy.” Now __she__ was confused, if not to kill her then why did he capture her? “I am here to breed you”

What

She tried to compose herself, maybe Barbael meant to marry? “I, Uhh, reject your offer for marriage...?” Her fear was now replaced with utter bafflement

“I am already married, just recently in fact, and have no desire or need for another wife.” He said as a matter of fact. “Furthermore, you are a man and I have no sexual interest in males of any kind” There was just a slight tone of disgust in his voice when he said that she picked up on.

Lily tilted her head to the side, her face scrunched up in utter confusion “So what do you mean by ‘breed’ then? If I’m..” She sighed as she talked “ a ‘man’ that does mean I lack the proper ‘equipment’ to do that you understand?!” 

Barbael scratched his chin with his claws, adding to the utterly bizarre atmosphere. “Forgive my wording, that was simply what my Riza told me, but that was the closest word that we co-”

“Wait, ‘My Riza’, ‘We’. What’re you talking about?” She cut him off, her voice quivering.

“Yes, Riza, My wife. She was the one who planned on we shall do to you” 

Suddenly, the shadows darkened into a cloud of thick, black smoke. The light dimmed into a Bluelight; Barbael’s entire body was covered in neon-hued hand-prints and brushstrokes, no... __fingerpaint__. The smoke closed around him and bold, curving lines in the shape of dragons and demons appeared beside the snake-man. They criss-cross with each other and manifest as what Lily had feared; Riza, in her bomber jacket and short-shorts. Her black hair in a half buzz-cut, her mask still painted in glowing paint in the form of a grinning fanged mouth.

It looked cruel now.

The light turned normal and the glowing paint instantly disappeared but the new arrival in the room was still there. “Hey there, __Lily__.” Riza, her girlfriend, the love of her life, the girl that she tried to save, spat out her name with such venom that Lily cringed when she heard her own name.

She turned her gaze towards Barbael, eyes wide in fury “What. Did. You. Do. TO HER!” She screamed at the Baron, hoping that sheer rage would be enough to rip apart her chains.

Riza giggled at her ‘girlfriend's’ impotent anger. She sashayed, twirling her kama in her hands, glancing at the chained magical girl. She wrapped her arms around Barbael’s torse, tilting her head to the side and nuzzling herself on his chest plate.

“Oh be quiet, Lily. I just found someone who’s a better fit for me~” The punk-girl said mockingly, dismissing her attempted saviour’s concern like she just had a tantrum.

“He deserves to know what happened my Dear,” Barbael stroked Riza’s head, she purred at the sign of affection “What Riza said is too simplified but she tells the truth. After I captured her I brought her to my chambers, there we had a very enlightening discussion. I showed her-”

“He showed me that I was a disgusting hypocrite for being an upjumped bitch in denial!” Riza suddenly shouted, cutting her ‘husband’ off. Grinning cruelly before her face turned shocked, she looked apologetically to her husband “Oh I’m so sorry Dear, that was incredibly rude of me.” She said distressed.

An utterly inhumane growl came from Barbael, a choking wet sound from whatever his equivalent of a throat is. His arm disassembled into a bouquet of writhing tentacles, one of them touched her chin as Riza looked at him in fear and acceptance--Punishment is what she deserved.

But he instead caresses her chin, gently tilting her head up as another tendril pulled out of his neck; Slitted at the tip. The slick looking limb simply kissed Riza on the limb, she sighed in relief as she snuggled even more into his chest. “You’re still young, still much for you to learn yet I adore your passion dear.”

Lily, seemingly forgotten, bore an expression of utter befuddlement. Panicking at the situation she was in; captured by her enemy, the girlfriend that she tried to save falling in love __with__ her enemy, and utterly powerless to do anything about it. Pain and confusion made her breathe shallow, trying to find something that makes sense.

“W-Why?” Lily mewled out, the other magical girl and monster stopped their cuddling when they heard her whimpering. Riza’s face looked at Lily with utter contempt from her annoyance.

Riza suddenly slammed her fist besides Lily’s head, cracking bone and shattering concrete. “Because why should I accept being with a sissy-bitch when I can have a real man own me?!” Riza spat out the words, snarling at her former love.

“S-Sissy?!” It wasn’t the words but the way she said it that hurt her, “Do you even hear what you’re saying, Riz? That isn't what the girl who I fell in love with would say, the girl that was angry at the oppression every mother and daughter feels in this world, angry for the lack of justice right now and not angry like some, some… stepford bitch!” 

Lily herself was surprised by her own unexpected venom, Riza simply rolled her eyes more annoyed at the Brigadier’s insult than anything. She shook off the blood on her fingers, turned around and walked back to Barbael.

“Did you ever really love me, Riza?”

...Before she decided to turn on her heels and stomp Lily right at her crotch. Sneering as she watched the Starlight Brigadiers’ best hope screamed breathlessly. She snarled and spat, throwing slurs and insults as Lily gasped in pain.

“ _ _Of course I fucking loved you!__ I loved you with all my heart and more! You were everything a dumb teenager like me ever wanted; Confident, assured, caring… You’re the best girlfriend anyone could ask!” She said in anger as her sneakers grinded on Lily’s crotch, the agony and stimulation caused her to get aroused. A tent started to form on her leotard as Riza continued her abuse.

A powerful sharp sting then a dull ache was what Lily felt on her dick, she had always conflicting feelings about it but now she was being pulled by both pain and pleasure. Continuing to grow and causing a wet spot to form just above her belly. A harsh light came from the Brigadier’s gem; Barbael flinched but Riza was undeterred, continuing to step on her would-be saviour’s dick. The light guttered out as Lily’s girlcock sputtered out more precum. It was a rather impressive penis, strangely appealing even when it was twitching uncontrollably inside her costume.

“But you know what I needed the most? A man. Someone that could own and control me, someone that’d love me as his thing--his __property__ \--not as his equal.” She stopped crushing her former love’s cock under her soles, watching the bound brigadier wheezing from the pain. Her male genitals twitching and leaking pre-cum. Riza licked her lips instinctively; male-is-male and she is a woman.

The slitted limb catched her tongue with surprising swiftness, capturing her mouth in its thin opening. It’s tip convulsed and opened revealing small stubby tongues, grey-white liquid dripping from each wriggling tendrils. They wrapped themselves around Riza’s lithe tongue, pulling it up and tilted her head upwards. The liquid dripped into her mouth and overflowed, dripping into her tank top.

Riza’s previous rage drowned by the white-grey substance. “Forgive her, she’s a rather feisty girl despite being tamed.” Barbael said rather annoyedly. Riza was losing her mind and he regarded her like an overprotective pet, rather ashamed of her conduct. Lily, however, recognized a twinge of pity coming from the snake monster.

“Let me explain what we’ve planned for you, Brigadier Lily. Your magical powers are genuinely astounding and combine with your control over it… A formidable opponent to be sure.” Barbael said respectfully and even with a bit of awe

“So what? You're going to mind-control me or something? Like you did with Riza there?” Lily glanced at her, still trying to drink down the liquid in her mouth. “I’m not going to… break that easily”

“I assure you I did no such thing to make her my beloved, We had an enlightening--later passionate--discussion regarding each other's views.” His intonation was that of light indignation, as if Lily had just said something unexpectedly crass “And no, we have no desire to puppet your mind.” Barbael continued, pulling the slitted tentacle away from the now drunk looking Riza.

“She-- _ _We__ intend to break it.”

“Regrettably, losing your skill over your own power is a loss for my liege for sure. Instead, we will simply use your magical reserves for more… industrial purposes. To create better minions. Better __soldiers__ A new generation to crush your insipid resistance! __Who dared to stand against us for_ ** _ **centuries!**_**_ ” Barbael’s voice lost his previous human-like quality, turning into a wet growling at the end. He composed herself alongside Riza, who had managed to recover from her previous drunkenness.

“ ‘How’ you ask? Well we’re gonna give you what the most important thing should have~” Riza picked up where her husband left off. The still aroused Brigadier tried to hide her erection by closing her legs as the cruelly smiling girl’s hands went to her crotch, rubbing it through the latex “But first…”

“Do you love me Lily?” Riza’s hand traced the underside of the obscene genital, outlined by the leotard’s stretchy fabric. For just a moment, Lily saw the face of the girl that she loved and she was caught off guard when she softly kissed her on the lips. Just a quick peck before Riza pushed herself off her. 

She tasted bitter.

Riza laughed as she saw Lily’s face went from blushing to souring, she teased her cock with her toes as she enjoyed her frustrated and pained lust. Lily’s throbbing manhood starts to drip from unwanted arousal.

“Hehehe~ You still do don’t you, you wannabe sissy?” Like a cat playing with her toy, Riza delighted in her lover’s pained and confused frustration.

“I-I do, and I’ll do whatever it takes to make you come back to your senses” The black haired girl replied back, managing to gain back some of her back bone.

“Then watch~” Riza seductively stuck out her tongue, her Star Gem piercing was now oily grey. Filled with the same liquid Barbael poured into her.

The spiky-haired ex-Brigadier smirked as she fell back, Barbael there to capture her with his many limbs. His form disassembling into a mass of shifting tentacles, they wrapped all around. A cocoon of writhing appendages. So tight Lily could see her bound form twitching under the layer of flesh. Only her mouth was left uncovered from the carpet of slimy, slithering things leaving her to see her star gem darkening into a lightsucking black. Horrific squelching sounds harmonizing together with her moans. Bones snapping and muscles torn apart and stitched together

It cracked, and smoke leaked out of the jewelled piercing. The now shapeless Barbael plunged a thick, shuddering tentacle into her open mouth. Gurgling around the fleshy limb, the punk girl looked like a horrific mummy wrapped in intestines. Riza moved erratically inside of her ‘husband’s’ , the smoke turning thicker and thicker until it became more of a liquid. Covering the couple in a thick, oily sheen

Lily simply closed her mouth in shock, fearing what’s happening right in front of her. The madness of the recent events was a blow to her mind’s stability and this reached into a realm of utter chaos. Yet, she couldn’t look away. Watching her girlfriend’s bound form writhe and twitch…. The petite girl was transfixed by the strangely erotic sight. The room, seemingly reflecting Riza’s condition, begins to shift and morph ever so slightly. The shadows flowing like dreamlike liquid before ‘solidifying’ back to normal.

The body inside the cocoon of tentacles started to morph. Subtle at first, a few inches of height, her waist tightening, her chest pushing up. It was like Riza was having her body moulded like clay by the tentacles. The limbs stretched to accommodate her burgeoning body--or tightening to squeeze her into shape. Lily realized that her girlfriend’s once lanky body shape had turned into a mature, gravid one.

The tentacles slowly unwrapped their captive, the dark liquid pooled onto the floor. A pitch-black puddle for a high-heeled foot to stand on top of. The person, the __woman__ , that the heels belonged to could barely be recognized as the teenage rebel that Lily had fallen in love with before.

Riza had gained a couple of inches of height, more than a head taller than Lily. Her once stick-thin body blossomed and grew into the perfect representation of mature femininity. Curvy and bodacious, her figure begged to be touched and groped. Her blushing face was sharp, framed perfectly by how her hair had changed; Once a black half buzz cut has now turned into a short one-sided pink bang. Her eyes half-lidded in pleasure as the thick tentacles all around her slithered and groped their grown-up toy. Her slender neck adorned with a dog collar, fastened tight enough to make her throat painfully bulge

A pair of large hoop earrings jingled mischievously on her ear, golden and each adorned with a single sapphire. A thick layer of dusky eyeshadow made her soulless, pupil less red eyes dangerously seductive. Red hot lipstick made her plush full lips tantalizing as she breathed short, shallow breaths. A thin layer of misty breath showed the new MILF’s deep arousal.

What was once an almost rectangular torso turned into an almost exaggerated hourglass shape. Her flat chest burst into a magnificent pair of jugs, straining against her top. Her hips turning into a perfect example of what a baby-making breeder should have. A heart-shaped ass that looked so exhilaratingly soft that it begged to be smacked and watched as it jiggled.

Her new, more mature body was wrapped in whorish ‘professional’ clothing. An incredibly high cut blazer barely covered her heaving breast--and only covered the small of her back--showing ample underboob and cleavage yet still had a normal sleeve. A black lacy corset tightened her soft flesh even further; emphasizing the seductive curve from chest to hips to ass. A cut-out right over her belly showed off her tattooed and pierced midriff. A warped and broken symbol of venus right on top of where her womb was and a small cracked gem on her belly button to show where her loyalty lies; Underneath a man and serving his every whim.

Her legs wrapped by a leather heeled boot that reached to her thighs. An incredibly short latex skirt completed her ensemble. A ridiculous looking outfit that she managed to pull-off being sexy through her hyper-erotic body. Mature flesh flowing past the opening of her lace corset and latex clothes. 

Her cell looked tidier now. No cracks, No bricks. Made entirely from concrete. Professional.

Lily’s cock throbbed, rubbing against her leotard. She was speechless and aroused. Despairing and hopelessly horny. Her legs rubbed against each other at the bombshell her girlfriend had become. She couldn’t help but imagine all the things they once did together, but with Riza’s new look; The feel of her feets up and down on her cock, their lips meeting toge- __“No snap out of it Lily!’__

“W-wh-what?! I-is that still you… Riza?” Lily said baffled at just what transpired

“No. But __this-__ ” She seductively shows off her curves, hands sliding down her hourglass body. “-Is what I should have been from the beginning; A hot piece of meat~” A stray tentacle nuzzled against her cheeks and Riza giggled at her husband’s show of affection. “Not some prancing girl wearing ripped up jeans and leather jackets”

The bizarre couple leaned in towards their captive audience. Lily once again face-to-face with the person who she was __supposed__ to save but instead betrayed her. Her new face looked so eerily similar to the punk-girl that she sleep together with. All signs of that fiery will and underlying kindness that pushed both of them to fight a good fight… all of that was gone, replaced with a mad devotion and cruel joy that took delight at Lily’s confused despair.

And oh god Lily could not deny how beautiful and alluring she looked. Blushing and stuttering trying to get a good mental footing. 

Riza’s now manicured hands moved languidly towards the bottom of Lily’s leotard. Teasing the tip of her cock through her stained leotard. Sharp nails puncturing the latex clothes, Lily shuddered in fear as Riza slowly ripped it open, revealing the very familiar girldick to the dungeon air.

“You know…” Riza licked her lips as she aimed the quivering shaft to her dripping wet slit. “Your cock is __far__ from bad” She pumped it slowly, scratching the skin ever so lightly. Leaving thin red lines across it.

Something wet and slimy slid across Lily’s back. No. Something _ _s.__ Barbael--still in his more monstrous form--dragged himself behind her back, turning into a bed of writhing limbs. “Get off me you f-freaks!” Lily struggled as she was sandwiched between her corrupted aged up girlfriend and the monster that did it

Lily whined and pulled the chains on her limbs, trying to break free from this hellish situation. “Do not even attempt to escape Brigadier, my lover desires your punishment and I am a kind husband” Riza coos happily at what her new lover said.

“Mmmnn~ I’ve been such a good girl and I’m soooo happy having such a kind hubby!” Riza’s tone clashed slightly with her looks, far too peppy despite her dark and ‘corporate’ appearance. “And I love punishing naughty little gender traitor like you Lily~” She increased the pace of her handjob.

Small, string-like tendrils crawled towards her crotch. Moving past through between her legs and from the side of her hips. Lily felt disgust at the thin writhing limbs covering all across her skin. Slowly converging to her scratched up cock, her nerves raw and sensitive, fear forcing her heart to pump blood and giving it that distinct curved shape. It wasn’t… entirely bad. The smoothness of the tentacles on her now sensitive dick was bearable, if not pleasant. 

Riza cooed as her former love whimpered, “Such a shame, this should have been with a man that isn’t such a sissy bitch…” The cock started to leak precum and Riza smirked as she tightened her grip and started to slowly bend it downwards. Lily gritted her teeth at the abuse.

“The fact that a bitchboy like you still used it on a girl is the only redeeming thing you did with such a gift” Riza sighed as she rubbed her face on Lily’s dick, precum staining her face as Barbael’s tendrils crept up from the length of the shaft. “Mmm~ God, I remember how good this thing is… But now I have something __much__ better” The secretarial slut licked her lips as she squatted; aiming the girldick right at her dripping wet snatch.

Slowly but surely more and more of Barbael’s tentacle covered Lily’s body. She felt pin pricks all over her lower half, now fully encased in his writhing limbs but the shaft itself was left untouched. Larger and thicker tendrils had started to get into the struggling girl’s mouth, she closed her lips as they tried to force their way in. The potent smell of Barbael’s tentacles pierced her nose.

“Usually I’m the one getting tied up but seeing you like this is…” Riza seductively licked her lips “ _ _Delicious~”__ The corrupted brigadier leaned her face closer to Lily’s distressed face. “But! I have something much tastier than seeing a tranny like you getting hot and bothered”. Her leaking pussy dripped on to the tendrils tightening on Lily’s cock. 

Like vines watered by the rain, they grew. Bulging and wrapping around the aroused cock. Burying under the mass of slimy slithering tentacles. It painfully tightened it’s grip, squeezing it. Lily yelped in pain, only for the tentacles to fill her mouth.

Her mouth plugged by thick, snake-like tentacles. Lily could only groan, her screams of frustration muffled by Barbael. Her dick now wrapped in thick, slick appendages. Squeezing them and causing the brunette to bend her back from the sexual torture. 

Barbael’s tentacles coiled around each other. Like a pile of slugs pressed together, forming a horrific growth around her abused member. Riza went wide eye in excitement, her pussy dripping like a waterfall on them. As if it was a thirsting for more of Riza’s juices, the tentacles fused and morphed into an oversized facsimile of a cock. Arm-thick ‘roots’ fused together into a phallic shape made out of demonic flesh, more than three times the size of Lily’s own.

Riza pants like a bitch in heat as she guides the monstrous pillar of flesh towards her, her empty eyes manic with lust. “You could’ve had this Lily.” There was a tinge of sadness in her voice. “This and more.” The pink-haired MILF stared down at Lily and she swore she could see the girl she fell in love there… Before it all disappears as her face contorts in orgasmic pleasure.

The fist sized head of Barbael’s ‘cock’ entered Riza’s womanhood, not through any action of her own but by it growing to such a length that it managed to go inside of her pussy. Not wanting to feel left out she thrust herself towards Lily’s crotch, impaling herself on the gigantic phallus.

Barbael gurgled out something in response,a mix of broken english and his demonic language. “Nggh~ Yes dear, I love it, I love iiittt!~” Riza’s expression was that of pure sexual ecstasy. Her tits pop out of the too-tight uniform confining them, swinging up and down in tune with her movement. Lily saw the light glinting off her nipple piercings, gold chains with hearts, and groans as her cock got harder inside the tangle of tentacles.

Riza’s pussy was an iron hard vice grip, so tight that Lily could feel it even through the layer of limbs. Having sex with her girlfriend was always a joy but now she couldn’t even imagine fingering her! She was a monster now, just like her ‘husband’--Lily shuddered at the thought--A sexual monster that would break any human partner. 

Riza happily jumped up and down on that bitchbreaker of a dick, bulging her tattooed belly. Lily couldn’t help but think about her girlfriend, before her transformation, having sex with Barbael using… __This__. She felt betrayed by her own mind, imagining debaucherous scenarios that made her confined cock struggle more under it’s fleshy prison.

“Ngggh~ Bet you’re thinking what me and my honey did aren’t you?~” Riza said straight to her face, her gloved arms at the side of Lily’s head. “How my previous girly body would take--Haaahh!--His-” She bounced up, curving her back until her ass was high in the air and the tip of Barbael’s cock __just__ at her entrance ”-Cock!” Riza slams herself down, her whole body jiggling from the force, eyes closed from the feeling of being filled by her lover.

She opens her eyes again, looking huskily at Lily’s wide eyed expression. She was gritting her teeth--as much as she can with tentacles in her mouth--stimulated by the damnable cuckoldry happening right on top of her. Barbael kept smothering her cock under the pressure like a snake. Mewls of pain slipped past through her mouth. As Riza kept going, kept fucking herself on Barbael’s tree-like cock, the pressure on Lily’s escalated.

She was crying now, she knew both of them we’re trying to break her. SHe knew that she should just close her eyes and ignore everything her senses told her too… but she didn’t, she won’t. She kept seeing Riza’s swaying tits bounce up and down on her chest, tasting the salty slime on Barbael’s limbs, smelling the scent of sex in the air, and hearing Riza mocking her with every venomous word out of her mouth.

Riza and Barbael laughed at their victim. Barbael’s laugh was a wet, guttural sound, unlike his speaking voice entirely. While Riza’s was a piercing sound that hurt Lily’s ears. The oversexed MILF rotated her hips with the tree-like monster cock still deep inside of her, Lily could feel her cock painfully twisted by Barbael’s and crushed by Riza’s pussy.

“Your pain is an appropriate punishment, and I do enjoy it” Barbael hissed on her ear, dead and stoic despite his previous raucousness “But we’ll grant you your wish”. Lily’s eye went wide as the agony on her cock turned up a notch, the organ squeezed almost to it’s breaking point.

“You wanted to be a girl right, Lily!? Wanna be a goody girly girl!?” Riza seemed more crazed than before, excited at what her Master-Husband is about to do. Her pace quickened, gyrating and bouncing her hips. Piercings and skin glistening from what little light was in the room. Lily screamed, she felt hypersensitive on her lower body. Feeling every drop of slime dripping on her wound, every pressure that burst her blood vessels, every coiling limb that cracked her dick.

It was an agony unlike anything she ever felt.

Her muffled shouts of pain were music to Riza’s ears, she looked down at the broken brigadier’s eyes--they were almost as empty as her’s. “Here, have my hubby’s precious little gobs of cum~” The tentacles making up Barbael’s ‘cock’ undulated like slugs. His Slave-Wife moaned as Lily’s scream was drowned out by the deluge of cum that filled her mouth.

Lily gurgled as her Star Gem dimmed and dimmed and dimmed, before turning into a grey diamond sitting on her chest. MIndlessly watching as Riza was filled to the brim with Barbael’s monstrous seed, black-purple liquid flowing into her womb as she gropes her own swollen tits. Drips of milk flowing down and mixing with the foul liquid.

Then Lily felt it injected into her.

Breathlessly gasping as the demonic sperm was injected into her. Underneath the layers of flesh covering the broken heroine’s dick was, small thorns pierced through her now oversensitive cock flesh. Her body too weak to respond properly, Lily thrashed pitifully under the grasp of the fiendish couple.

The black cum flowed pushing over her abused, broken cock and into her urethra. Her cracked girldick spasmed as it felt the foreign substance, each cell screaming as the infernal spunk touched them. The cock hardened reflexively, trying to expel it by spasming in response, as it hardened her own cum ejaculated out. Lily cried as her own body misfired.

Her nerves on fire as litres of human and demon sperm mixed together, bloating her shaft while still being restricted by the tentacles. Like a pipe about to burst, white and black liquid spurted out from the tip. Her Star Gem seemingly reflecting the disgusting even happening inside of her, started to seemingly fill with the same inky darkness that Riza’s did. Immune response driving her testes to produce more sperm to fight off the invading substance.

“Give in, Lily.” Riza said as she lay next to her, voice just as she remembered her. The magical girl dared not to look to her side… “Don’t you want to be a girl like me?” A soft and caring tone under the harsh voice that was in her dreams. “Just.. stop struggling and you’ll be just as you want to be” Riza’s voice was like a lullaby to her. Lily went slack, tired of struggling.

Her gem cracked.

Veins crawled up from Lily’s crotch, spreading like vines throughout her body. They were swollen like worms. Barbael unwinded himself from binding the defeated brigadier. Free from the tentacles covering it, Lily’s cock was a disgustings sight. Like a plugged up sausage filled with oil, it spurted out black pinkish cum from it’s slit. Glazing itself in the corrupted liquid.

Her seed dying as Barbael’s own reached deep into her from her urethra. Like some kind of twisted breeding they ‘impregnated’ her. Thick, congested liquid filling her balls more than even at her most sexually frustrating times. HIjacking and hybridizing with her own genetics, Lily felt her own body shudder in disgust then give up fighting back. Letting the vile substance flow through her every inch of her veins, clogging her heart and organs.

Lily’s body was convulsing like an electrified corpse, the veins now all over her. Her face a sad, broken sight. Crying freely before her tears were replaced.by the black-pink oily substance flowing through her body now. Her mouth gurgled out as the liquid pooled out of her throat, spilling out of her like a drowned corpse. 

Riza had her hands all over Lily’s broken body, trailing the oily liquid from her choking mouth to her neck--pulsing with corruption. The MILF playfully licked her finger that was drenched with the black substance. She plucked out her fingers with a wet pop, and licked her lips. Barbael had reformed his blank chitinous head, except for a small cracked line where a pink tendril poked out, a twisted facsimile of a smiling face. She smiled back at her one and true love, a strangely fitting peaceful 

Laying there on the dungeon wall, blinded from the oil-like liquid covering her eyes. Lily heard Riza’s voice--“ _ _I love you~__ ”--and hoped against hope that she said it to her.

The defeated brigadier went slack, the sound of wet flesh touching each other quickly shattering her delusions.

The despicable couple left their victim behind. Her Star Gem spilling out shadows. The darkness and liquid spread throughout the room trying to reach Riza and Barbael. Riza looked back and smiled as she slammed the iron door shut behind her, it quickly transformed into a warped shape. The flow of darkness crashed against like a wave against a cliff… before turning back to Lily.

The walls, the floors, the chains… they melted and flowed back to the sleeping girl. Cracking stone and wrenching steel lulling her to sleep. Her body was drowning amidst the magical darkness and the room itself. Broken and despairing, her magic obeyed their mistress’ wishes and sent her into the worst nightmare she will ever have. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work. I'd greatly appreciate any kind of feedback in the comments.


End file.
